Described in Patent literature 1 is a grinding wheel in which abrasive particles are fixed in a dispersed state throughout an organic matrix in which a new binder system has been mixed. In this grinding wheel, a commonly used lubricant may be added to the binder system. Examples of the commonly used lubricant include solid lubricants such as metal salts of stearic acid. Described in Patent literature 2 is an abrasive article comprising abrasive particles dispersed throughout and adhered within a stain-resistant, elastomeric, crosslinked polyurethane binder matrix. A lubricant and the like may be added to the abrasive article. Examples of the lubricant include butyl stearate.
Described in Patent literature 3 is an abrasive pad in which 5 to 60% by volume of a water-soluble substance is dispersed in a water-insoluble thermoplastic polymer having a Shore D hardness of 35 or more, wherein the water-soluble substance has an average particle diameter of 0.1 to 500 μm. When the particulate water-soluble substance exposed on the surface of the abrasive pad elutes into water of slurry or the like, fine pores are formed on the surface and some of the water-soluble substance remains therein to serve as filler. Examples of the water-soluble substance include cyclodextrin.
Described in Patent literature 4 is a bulky non-woven fabric abrasive material product comprising a) a substrate having a plurality of organic polymeric fibers, b) a plurality of abrasive grains, and c) a plurality of capsules each of which contains a lubricant as a core material and the shell of which is made of a thermocurable resin, wherein the abrasive grains and the capsules are adhered with a binder to the fibers and the binder adheres the fibers together at sites where a fiber is in contact with another fiber. The capsules are softened by frictional heat generated during the use of the non-woven fabric abrasive material product to release the lubricant, and thus exhibit stable lubricity without externally supplying a lubricant during work.
Described in Patent literatures 5 and 6 are non-woven fabric abrasive material products having: a non-woven fabric made of fibers arranged at random; a heat-resistant resin layer coated onto surfaces of fibers of the non-woven fabric; an adhesive agent adhered onto a surface of the heat-resistant resin layer; and abrasive particles adhered to the non-woven fabric with the adhesive agent. These non-woven fabric abrasive material products contain a reactive inorganic endothermic compound for controlling generation of heat in abrasive work.    [Patent literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. S61-192479    [Patent literature 2] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H2-294336    [Patent literature 3] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-34416    [Patent literature 4] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H8-108373    [Patent literature 5] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-130607    [Patent literature 6] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-290061